Cendrillon
by Silver Ling
Summary: Alice couldn't go to the Grand Ball at the Castle. Her Fairy Godmother said otherwise, under one condition;  at the stroke of Midnight, you must kill him. White Joker x Alice


**Cendrillon**

(≧∀≦) hello~ welcome to my second song fic thing based on HCJnKnA

I think Joker needs more love ヾ(*ﾟдﾟ*)ﾉ especially the forbidden type teehee

So I tried Cendrillon, youtube it and look for うさ & トゥライ their duet is the best

*Disclaimer* I do not own Heart/Clover/Joker no Kuni no Alice because if I did, everything would be much more "interesting" ufufu…(*´

｀*)  
~

"Remember Alice, you can`t go to the ball tonight unless you finish all of your chores," Blood smirked. "Yeah, sorry we can`t help onee-san," Dee frowned. "What Boss says is law right brother?" Dum added. "Yeah I got it guys. You get to go to the ball and have a blast while I stay here doing a mountain of chores that you couldn't be bothered with. Perfect." Alice blew a strand out of frustration. As soon as they left, Alice heard a rustle in the bushes. 'What the….' she took a stick and began poking at it when out tumbled Ace. "Oh hi there Alice! I finally found you!" Alice stared blankly "What are you doing here?"

"I'm your fairy godmother," he replied with a silly grin. "Here, you should drink this." Ace tossed her a vial with a stopper shaped like a crown. Alice glared at the vial suspiciously then back at Ace. "If I don't drink this, you won't drink it and then force me to drink it via kiss like Peter did right?" Ace smiled mischievously "No, but now that you mention it, that does sound kind of fun." At the mention of another forced kiss, Alice quickly popped off the stopper and gulped down the liquid. "Bleh...that tastes horrible! Just what is this supposed to do anyways?" Ace jumped up and down excitedly "Look! Look! It's taking effect now!"

Gold dust had spiraled down and was slowly transforming her raggedy outfit into a beautiful dress complete with a tiara and glass slippers. Ace grinned, "Perfect. You know tonight Her Majesty  
is holding a ball at the Castle tonight, so what I need you to do is choose someone there to dance with." Alice ignored him and stared in amazement at her new outfit. "But here's the catch, you have to kill him before midnight, or I'll come and kill you." his face contorted into a wicked smile.

_You held out your hand, your fingers were calling to me__  
__"Escape down the stairs"__  
__I rushed down three steps at a time__  
__To hide the dark truth_

The bitter coldness of a horse drawn carriage was all I could feel. Drowning the dark threat in my mind, I bit my lip nervously. Soon I would be dancing with clothes that would turn back into miserable rags at midnight.

Find a stranger with a masked face and bloodied cape. The Knight who worked solely for the Clock Master. The very same person who whispered softly to me "Remember, holding onto the hilt of your sharp blade, will only cause sadness and ruin" he smiled maliciously. "You know what you must do, it's only stabbing him so he dies. Nobody likes him anyways." he shrugged it off.

Nobody...but me.

All of the Role Holders and faceless servants from their territories have gathered inside the castle and greet each other politely, each of their faces with a fake smile. If it wasn't for this ball, everything would've been in complete chaos. Bullets soaring, swords clashing, the last cry of the wounded. The wings of an angel don`t hold the answers, they won`t help you know the truth.

White watched Alice push past everyone else heading towards him until she stumbled. As she got back up, she hesitated before leaving something behind. Oh, what's this? The glass slipper that you left behind slowly melts into a red flame`s ashes. 

But the question remains,

Why did you hesitate?

White slowly went to her side while she dusted herself off. "Well...how do I look?" her sea blue eyes met his crimson ones as he smiled, "Simply stunning." He outstretched his hand "May I have this  
dance?" she put her hand on his and blushed.

_It seemed only like a dream__  
__When we danced till morning__  
__The clock ticked away__  
__With a magic ring_

I see that you`re trembling as you wish to return home as soon as this is all over. You take a glance at the clock tower which promptly said 11:59. You are shaking with fear, and I held you closer.

My glass slipper fell down a slope as I kicked it off. Slowly it disintegrated into those hated red flames. Tears blurred my narrowed eyes as my fingers slowly wrapped around his  
neck.

"It's time to end this."

I tried to stop her tears from falling. "Why are you crying Alice?" She looked up and whispered "Because the first time I fell in love, my heart was broken. The second time I found love, I have to let him go." Alice pulled him down into a  
chaste kiss, so sweet, so innocent...so deadly. "Goodbye."  
All the electrifying impulses flowing through my nerves were too much for me.

_I never want the bell to ring,__  
__I let out a cry and said goodbye,__  
__I plunged the knife deep within you__  
__Even though it was a dilemma_

To the princess who wears a perfume that had the scent of deadly  
gunpowder, your intense gaze had broken my mask of ice. It was too  
much to handle, but at the same time, I enjoyed it.

I could still feel his breath on my skin, but it was only a dream of long ago. My hands covered my face, the tears were flowing freely. The masked stranger was there to see it, my task has been accomplished at the strike of midnight. I have been released from my burden, yet I remain trapped in everlasting sorrow.

_There is no satisfaction in being__  
__The only one who is not able to__  
__Stop your flooded eyes__  
__From flowing now and forever_

The silver moon draped her in a shimmering glow, she shined like the brightest of stars. I managed a weak smile as her tears fell faster. Even while you are crying, you will always remain beautiful to me. I got up slowly and moved my hand from the wound, barely a scratch. Even if you try to kill me, I will always love you.

Alice stared dumbfounded at how she could miss such a close target. "You need to work on your aim, princess" White smiled and pulled out the smiling cracked mask. White held his arms wide open and Alice tackle-hugged him mumbling empty threats into his chest.

"We have to leave now! I made a promise to kill you and he should've seen me stab you, but let's go just to be safe." her eyes flicked around cautiously for the masked Knight. Hand in hand, they weaved their way through the crowd, dancing a little here and there. "Rip this dress when you run, it no longer binds your freedom to him. Throw away your tiara, the symbol of everyone's favorite foreigner, because you belong to me." A quick glance into your eyes sparks a flame that could warm two lonely souls.

_I just wish that time would stand still__  
__So we could savor this moment forever__  
__I want to be able to store it away,__  
__The sound of your beautiful beating heart_

_This sensation fills me with joy__  
__The wonderful warm feeling inside__  
__My whole body is immobilized__  
__It feels as if i`m in a Fairytale_


End file.
